Deja Vu
by H.M. Thousands
Summary: Day and June meet again. Will Day recognize June, will they go their separate ways? Or will the time they spent apart help them grow and fall in love again, as the two different, changed people. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**After Champion, Day's first date with June. Something to finish off Day and June's relationship. Short, cute fic. Not to be taken too seriously.**

I pace back and forth across the soft plush carpet. Breathing heavily I know my brow is probably furrowed in a frown.

"Don't be like that Day, your face is gonna get stuck like that!" Eden's voice startles me and I jump, then curse myself for doing so, normally no one can sneak up on me.

"I thought you went out for an interview?" Did he get the job? Did something go wrong? Why is he back so early? Brotherly instinct kicks in and I rush over to where he's standing by the slightly ajar door. The previous thought of a high pony-tailed girl temporarily forgotten. "Did something happen? Why are you back so early?"

"Daniel, what are your talking about? I left more than a hour ago. Are you ok?" Eden's voice is concerned, making me feel like the little brother. I glance at the clock, it couldn't have been more than a hour, could it? The clock doesn't lie, the arm has shifted from the four to past the five. Had I really spent all this time pacing and thinking about a girl from the street? Wow, I am not at the top of my game today.

"So? Did you get the job?" I ask Eden, trying to push the girl, June, out of my mind.

"I got it!" Eden squeals, making me smile. He sounds just like when he was younger and he finally put together a particularly difficult puzzle. "I guess we'll be staying here now!"

"I'm so happy for you Eden, so damn proud." I say fiercely, trying to send all of my mom's, dad's and John's pride into my own measly words. "Let's celebrate with cake! Lots and lots of chocolate cake."

We walk towards a new bakery, said to have the best chocolate cake. Comfortable silence hangs in the air, my mind is blank for once and I take the time to enjoy it. The bakery looms in front of us, a large sign pronouncing its name as Dauntless Bakery. A bell jingles over head as we walk through the glass door. A large display of cupcakes and cakes iced to perfection. "Any one you want Eden, in fact pick three!"

"Day, you do know I'm not ten anymore right?"

"Sadly," I say with a smirk and a giggle. Dammit, did I just giggle? Something is definitely wrong with me. Eden picks his treats and pays the blue eyed cashier at the counter. We sit down in a nearby booth by the window, over looking the busy street.

"Daniel what is going on, you've been acting all funny today, since we went out. Since you saw..." Recognition dawns in his eyes. "It's about that girl isn't it?" My ears turn red. "You haven't had girlfriend in forever! Why don't you go ask her out? June's her name isn't it?" Something surprising crosses his eyes, just a flicker of emotion but it catches my attention. It isn't a normal emotion like happiness, it was concern mixed with guilt. Guilt? Why would Eden look like that? The look quickly subsided, leaving me to question whether or not it even existed in the first place. Today was supposed to be a happy day so I ignore flash of emotion and continue the conversation as before.

"Is it that obvious?" I rub the back of my neck, providing a distraction for my nervously twitching fingers. "Do you think she'll say yes if I ask her out? I don't even really know her, wouldn't it seem kind of creepy?" Before Eden can even think of a response to my questions I start talking again. "She just seems so familiar, I feel like I've seen her before but I just can't place my finger on it."

"You know what it must be, she works at my new job. Remember when you took me to the office for a tour a couple days ago? You must have seen her out of the corner of your eyes, and since you'rs the amazing Day you must have remembered!" Eden looks at me with furious intensity, as if trying to make me believe what he just said.

"That must be it. Wasn't she there too when I woke up?" Eden looks down.

"Ah!" He looks back up and talks with renewed vigor. "That was right after I applied for the job. You know that June works for the government, she heard that my brother was the amazing, gravity defying Day and went to see you"

"Oh," I don't know why but I feel a sinking feeling in my gut. Something the feels like suspicion and disappointment. "That must be it."

"You know what, why don't I invite Tess and June over for dinner to celebrate my new job. Then you could get to know her and ask her out." Eden's eyes twinkle at the thought, he was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"Alright I agree."

As we walk home my heart starts to pound. June was coming over in three hours. Three hours left till I see her again.

**Turns out this wasn't as short as I wanted, I think I might add one or two more chapters. This is only my second fic so please r&amp;r. And also if you like Percy Jackson read my other story please! **

**Review or I refuse to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm not sure if you noticed my previous Divergent thing. With the bakery, because everyone knows that Dauntless cake is the best, no matter what book universe you're in. And the cashier was meant to be Four. Just wanted to point that out.**

**Without further ado (is that how you spell it? Ado, adou adoo?)**

**Chapter 2 (crowd screams uncontrollably with excitment)**

As we walk down the street, back towards our new apartment an idea strikes, and not a particularly nice one. "Eden, if you invite June do you think she'll assume you're trying to set us up?" I imagine June's sharp eyes staring at me, seeing how much I've been thinking about her and blush. Eden, who's been walking in front of me turns around to answer my question. His eyebrow is raised slightly, he's smirking at me!

"If it'll put your little wittle," he talks in a exaggerated patronizing voice "mind at rest I'll ask Tess to ask her." I frown in his direction purposely drawing my eyebrows low to show my disapproval.

"Thank you," I say sharply, and continue walking home in silence, wondering when my baby brother became such a smart mouth.

**OoOoOo**

Dinner is approaching fast, and my nerves are on edge. I fumble with the buttons of my dress shirt, fingers slippery. Taking deep breathes I try hard to calm down, June would definitely not be impressed by a sweaty, bumbling oaf. Tess convinced Eden, June and I to head over to her place, since neither Eden or I can cook. She lives in an apartment not too far away. Too bad. If she lived further the walk there would give me time to calm my nerves.

"Hurry up Day, we're going to be late." Eden shouts at me from the luxurious living room of our apartment. Somehow, after even so many years I still wasn't used to the plush carpets and glass cabinets and tables. Every morning when I opened my eyes I still expected to see a splintering roof and matching floor, worn blankets and homey smells. Every morning I was both disappointed and relieved? The emotions were too confusing so I simply ignored them until they went away. I was an expert, highly trained at ignoring emotions. Well, I was normally, until I saw June.

**OoOoOo**

You'd think my nerves would be calmed down after the walk to Tess's apartment, well you're wrong. Awfully horridly wrong. My stomach feels as if its been turned inside out and my head has been spinning. Is it possible to be physically love-sick? Woah! Did I just think love? Love is an exaggeration, I only mildly like her. I repeat that over and over while I wait for the door to open. Eden stands in front of me his hand lowering after knocking at the door. Only mildly like, only mildly like. The door hinges creak as they open, a familiar face beams at the sight of me and Eden standing on the other side of the screeching door.

"Tess!" Both Eden and I rush forward to hug her, resulting in a slightly squishy reunion. None of us let go of each other. I breathe in the smell of Tess, not in a romantic way, but in a way that makes me remember the past and appreciate everything she did to help me. Smells of memories.

"How are you doing?" Tess asks, but her voice is muffled in Eden's sleeve. We untangle our limbs and I take a breath to re-orientate myself before answering.

"Good, good. I haven't seen you in, well forever." It's true, Tess looks so different, her hair trimmed into a neat bob. Her eyes are sharp with intelligence and her face lined with the mark of maturity. "You look great!" She does.

"I'm so happy Eden got the job, that way I'll be able to see a lot more of my two favorite guys!" She turns to face Eden and they start discussing his job while wandering into the dining room, which is adjacent to the living room. Sitting on the couch is the unmistakeable June. I slowly wander over before sitting down next to her, careful not to sit too close or too far. "Hi," wow, that has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever said. Hi, really what was I thinking. The truth was I wasn't. I lick my lips before continuing, "How're you doing?" She looks at me, sharp eyes calculating and I know my cheeks are probably aflame. Day never had any trouble with girls, but the new Daniel has lost that skill along with his two year memories.

"I've been really good actually," she smiles. Dang it! Why does she have to have such an adorable smile? "How about you? Excited to be back or anxious to get away again?" I think before answering. I was happy to be back again, the Republic will always be my home. And yet at the same time being here reminds me of how I failed my family. Instead of saying this blundering emotion I answer simply.

"Very excited." We fall into an easy banter, and I feel as if I had known her for a long time.

"Dinner!" Tess calls from the kitchen and we all file into the dining room. Eden and I sit on one side of the table, June and Tess on the other. The conversations are light and playful, the dinner all in all is wonderful. I try to pay attention to what everyone is saying but I'm too occupied staring at June, even when I try hard to look away. Her hair shines under the chandelier light and her eyes twinkle when she looks at Tess and Eden, twinkling with joy. Eyes meet mine across the dinner table, ducking away I hope that she didn't catch me staring. When June looks at me her eyes change, they look full of regret. But then the light flickers and the look is gone, as if it didn't exist to begin with.

The food is nearly all gone, the plates scraped clean. Eden leans back and groans, stomach stuffed to its limits. Tessa stands up, smile suspiciously and walks into the kitchen. June looks towards Tessa and suddenly shouts, "You better not getting cake! I told you not to do anything like this!" She looks flattered yet mad, a weird combination. Tess strolls back with a satisfied look on her face. In her hands is a small, round fruit cake with twenty seven candles with a multitude of colors stuck in the icing. "Happy birthday June!" We sing happy birthday, very poorly. Soon after a round of happy birthdays to June and congratulations to Eden, Tess walks all three of us to the door.

Eden walks beside me,harshly bumping me with his shoulder. "Ow!" I say with indignation.

"Ask her out." He whispers out of the side of his mouth. Immediately I look forwards, to see if June heard us, she's chatting with Tess and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I can't I barely know her!" I whisper back, wallowing in my own stubbornness. Maybe it was the wine I drank or the hot air in the room but at the front door I turn towards June, blood pumping way too fast to be normal and say "Wouldyouliketogetcoffee?" all in one breath. June looks at me, unanswering. "Uh. You know with me?" I look up from under my lashes and see her smiling and biting her lip. Please answer June, I silently pray. And then she does.

**OoOoOo**

Lying in bed later that night I smile, I'm going to coffee with the most amazing girl tomorrow. Looks like I might have a chance after all.

**Thanks guys. Hope you like it. BTW Beta needed PM me kay! **

**This is an extra note, I was in a hurry to publish and didn't finish writing. I just wanted to say that I hope you liked it, the ending was a little sloppy I know. I need a Beta, I only publish once or twice a month so I won't be a lot of trouble. **

**On another note I read this book a soon as it was published, so my memory's a little fuzzy, if there are any mistakes just tell me. In fact if you guys could give me a little refresher, like the physical attributes of the main characters, their personalities I remember pretty well.**

**R&amp;R!**

**Also wanna mention that this is the longest chapter I've written EVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! Please don't kill me. I have so many huge exams and finals coming up. So finally here it is...**

** Chapter 3**

I wake up with a pounding headache. A hammer feels like it is nailing in nails in my frontal cortex, leaving my head throbbing. My mouth is parched and my tongue dry and crackling. The sun streams in the window at an angle that suggests the morning has probably already gone by. Kicking the blankets away I let the cool surrounding air dry my sweat covered body. Swinging my legs I sit up at the side of my bed, and then immediately fall back down, collapsing in the cushioning mattress. After trying multiple times to get up I am even more drenched in sweat than before, if it's even possible. I feel as if I'm swimming in sweat, or drowning I should say by the way I'm panting. Deciding to give up my pride and dignity I call for Eden to help me. My manly ego is gone.

"Eden!" My voice is hoarse, making my call of desperation sound more urgent than I meant.

"What happened!" Eden busts into the room with a baseball bat swinging wildly, it comes in contact with a glass of water on the dresser, sending water droplets and glass sprawling onto the carpet.

"Calm down Eden," I attempt chuckling, it sounds similar to choking a goat. "Don't worry no one broke in and attempted kidnapping me, I'm not that popular anymore. Ahh the good ole days, when exciting things like kidnapping, murdering and planned bombings actually happened." Eden's laugh builds at the back of his throat, before he lets it out, hearty and deep. "When you're done giggling like a girl could you come help me?" He looks up, only now noticing my sweat plastered forehead and heaving breaths.

"Are you ok?" Eden rushes over and kneels beside me, place a cool hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine, help me get up now. I have to get going, I'm suppose to go out later today, remember?" My baby brother smiles a little bit.

"Lovesick are we?" I stick my tongue out at his patronizing voice, only to realize that that only made my seem more childish. "Sorry to break it to you but I don't think you should go out with June today you're way too sick to do a anything other than eat and sleep."

"I'm perfectly fine, the blankets were just a little too thick. Don't worry little bro." To prove my point, of perfect health I try to sit up. Then to prove his point I fall back down with a grunt. Ok maybe I wasn't fine, but there was no way I way missing my date with June and her swinging ponytail. I'm the extraordinary Day, a little virus wasn't gonna hold me back.

"No way Day, you're not leaving this house." Eden glares down at me, making me feel like a scolded little boy. "You're going to take some pills and go back to sleep. I'll call June for you and reschedule." I jerk up, grabbing Eden by the wrist. There is no way I was gonna let him cancel my date with June. What if she doesn't wanna reschedule? What if that's the end of our extremely short romantic relationship?

"I'll be fine Eden, it's not your job to worry about me. I am the older brother remember?"

"And the dumber one too," Eden mumbles under his breathe. "Fine then, you can go one your date with June, just don't expect me to help you." And just like that he sweeps out of the room and closes the door behind him, yet I can still hear his laughter ringing through the walls.

**OoOoOo**

After many long torturous minutes, many grunts and groans and laughing fits from Eden through thin walls I finally manage to get up from bed, and dressed in a simple but nice shirt and my regular black pants. I then just realize the Eden has stopped laughing, he hasn't for a while now. I start to worry, has something happened to him? Ripping open the door I half walk half stumble down the stairs, head spinning. I'm just about to call out for him- which I know is a stupid thing to do, the possible intruder would hear me, if he didn't already hear my wheezing and stumbling- when I hear the door open and a cheerful voice go "Hey Eden, you told me to meet Daniel here?"

Crap.

**OoOoO**

I turn around, hoping to escape before June sees me. Why? I don't really know, I was planning on seeing her later anyways, so why was I sulking away like a back alley criminal?

"Oh, there he is," Eden points toward me, a devious smile graced his face. I shoot daggers in his direction before turning my attention to June. She looks wonderful in simple dark blue pants and a short sleeved blouse, her feet cloaked in worn leather boots. That's my June. Wait did I say _my _June, I misspoke, I mean misthought.

"Hi," Wow an epic opening line. "Hi, June," right add her name on the end that'll make it better. "You look great."

"Thanks, Daniel. Not to be rude but you don't exactly look in top condition. Are you okay?" I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror tacked on the wall and I shudder at the sight. I was definitely not a sight for sore eyes, my face was an unhealthy pink color and dewy with sweat add blonde hair plastered onto my forehead and you get a disaster. June walks towards me and puts a hand on my forehead she looks into my eyes, then pulls away quickly. I would be offended but I think I see a hint of blush on her high cheekbones and decide to feel flattered instead. "Maybe you should just stay here today, we can always reschedule."

"Why don't you guys just hang out here?" Eden suggests, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I was just heading out anyways." He grabs his coat, slings it over his shoulder and opens the front door. "Have fun!" he calls as he leaves.

That cheeky bastard.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry about the awful ending, I know, I know. Luv y'all! R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 4**

Well, now that Eden was gone awkward silence hangs over both of us, like a heavy wool blanket. I scour my brain looking for something to say, anything really. Maybe I could mention how the clock in the living room, where we currently were, is alway five minutes faster because it reminded Eden to leave for whatever appointment he had. Or I could mention why the third stair had a large scratch across it, I attempted cooking. Before I had a chance to say anything June startles me out of my stupor with her concerned questioning, or should I say interrogation.

"How long have you been sick?" I open my mouth to respond but she beats me to it. "No longer than twenty hours, you were fine yesterday." Well, I guess she's right. "Not food poisoning, we ate the same things yesterday. Might be a virus. Do you feel like you have fever?"

"I feel a little warm," I blurt out before she keeps talking, so I don't feel left out in this conversation which was currently being kept alive single handidly by June. "Since this morning, when I woke up."

"Go lay down Daniel, I'll get you an ice pack," She smiles and walks through the archway leading to the kitchen. I guess all these apartments have extremely similar layouts. Head spinning I decide that for once it would be a good idea to follow directions and do as told. The minute my head hits the couch cushions I breathe a big sigh of relief, thanking whatever god takes charge of feverish headaches for giving me a little relief. Taking a quick second I assess everything I'm feeling, aching limbs, fever, slight dizziness and a fast beating heart, which may or may not have anything to do with the girl in my kitchen. Feeling my eyelids droop I struggle to stay awake, a struggle I quickly lose.

**OoOoOo**

I'm floating, somewhere is the veil between consciousness and dreams. Through a mist, a shroud I see a girl with dark hair and a mysterious smile placing something on my forehead, she leans down and places a soft kiss on my cheek. I feel a cold dribble from my forehead down across my semi-closed eyelids and down the flat plane of my cheek, and suddenly I fall through the brink, into a deep dreaming sleep. The same girl is kissing my cheeks, eyelids and forehead, and liquid is once again running across my cheeks. But this time the liquid is hot, and streaming from my eyes. Tears. The scene is shaking, bumpy, even my dream self can tell we're moving. A train.

**OoOoOo**

When I wake I can't help but feel like I've lost something, something important. My catnap is full of memories of fevers, dripping water and soft, kind kisses, but I can't place my finger on whatever caused me to feel so lost.

"The patient has awaken," I turn my head to see June curled up in the loveseat, feet tucked under her with a book in her hands. Little wisps of hair have escaped her severe ponytail and frame her face, she looks so much younger, so real.

"What are you reading there?" I ask, unable to see the cover of the book at this angle, but it looks like she's a quarter way through it already.

"Oh, A Secret Garden. I kinda took it from your bookshelf, hope you don't mind." She looks more cheeky than sorry. Turning my head I see that there is indeed a gap the middle shelf of our bookcase, it looks like a mouth with a missing tooth.

"Nope, I don't mind at all. Which part are you at?" One of my little secrets is that this is one of my favourite books, my mother use to read it to me before bed.

"Umm.." She flips back a couple pages. "Chapter 4," I contemplate asking her to read aloud, because she is at my favourite part. "Do you want me to read out loud?" June looks at me, from across the room.

"Sure," I shrug, nonchalantly. She walks over, using her hands to gesture that I should fold up my legs, I do just that. She sits down on the end of the couch and starts reading, her methodical voice filling up the silence.

**OoOoOo**

Hours and chapters later my fever has gone down and time has past. The book has been finished and June stands to put it back on the shelf. I don't know if I should try to get up, I'm feeling better but I don't want to stumble in front of June.

"I should probably go," June says, looking at the clock in what I hoped was a wistful expression. "It's getting late." Turning my gaze to the time I realize it is already past dinner time.

"I didn't notice it was that late already!" I stand and slowly, but surely walk to where she's standing, following her as she makes her way towards the door. "Believe it or not I had a really good time," I give a small smile. June looks at me, her back leaning on the door. I really hope she agrees to a second date after this crappy one. Ok here it goes. "I would really like to do this again." Wait that sounded rude! "You know, if you want. We don't have to, I know this was probably a really crappy first date." Ok Daniel shut up. I keep quiet and await her verdict.

"I had a good time too. And I would love a second date." Her whole face lights up when she smiles and I feel dizzy again, this time it had nothing to do with the fever. June turns and walks away through the door, her ponytail swing in time with the sway of her hips. I smile to myself. If I wasn't mistaken I thought I heard humming.

**OoOoOo**

I dream that night of trains and tears again. And wake with a hollowness inside of me I try desperately to forget.

**Don't forget to R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. It feels customary now to say, sorry for taking so long, but I still mean it. Sooo sorry. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, things are less fluffy and have a little more depth. Thanks a ton for the support!**

The next couple of days pass blissfully. I spend my time humming and doing a little dusting, but mostly staring into space and thinking of June. But sometimes at night, my heartbeat stutters a little bit, like a car with a poor engine and I'm reminded of things I would rather not think about. About how after all the fighting and struggle my life has amounted into meaningless time spent doing nothing more than breathing and existing. About how, no matter the amount of fighting and struggle I still failed to protect my mother and brother. How I can't even protect Eden anymore. Mostly I lie in bed feeling and emptiness in my stomach that felt really similar to nothing. An emptiness gnawing at my gut.

**OoOoOo**

Days had turned into a week. I pace around the bedroom, surprised I hadn't worn a hole in the carpet yet. She hadn't contacted me yet. June. June. June. It felt as if I was a broken record. She said she had a good time didn't she? But come on, she was probably just being nice. I mean reading and napping really didn't constitute a great date. I keep pacing, my mind going in circles like my feet. Suddenly a slamming door startles me out of my depressing haze. Thank goodness for small miracles.

"Daniel!" A voice shouts from downstairs. For a moment I think it's June, but before I even make it half way down the stairs I realized that the voice is far to high pitched to be June. That noise you hear? It is definitely not my heart shattering. Nope. Not at all.

"Tess! What brings you here?" I smile, even though I didn't mean to, there is something about my old friend that always makes me happy. I protected her. At least I did something right with me life.

"Why do I need a reason to visit my dear old friend?" I cock an eyebrow, Tess always has ulterior motives. "Fine I'll tell you. But only cause you forced it out of me." She responds with a wink. "June wanted me to come talk to you," June. June. June. "She wants to know why you haven't talked to her yet." Tess plops down on to the couch aiming a burning glare towards me. "She really likes you, you know right?" I smile, I smile so wide it hurts just a little, but it's the only way to reflect the way my heart is exploding with joy. "She never stopped liking you," I hear Tess whisper. Turning my head around so quick I'm surprised I don't get whiplash.

"What did you say?" I ask her, heart pounding just a little too quick than normal. Tess looks at me, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I didn't say anything," she holds my gaze steady, pining me with her eyes. I try to read her, to tell whether she was lying or not. But for some reason I can't tell because somewhere in the depths of her eyes she looks like she's begging, just begging me to believe her. And somewhere deep inside me, my heart is begging for me to believe her too.

**OoOoOo**

"Hi, ummm June," I swallow loudly.

"Oh hi Daniel," her voice sounds slightly fuzzy through the earpiece. "How are you?" It was a simple enough question, but somehow I just can't formulate a response. _  
_

"Yeah, I'm good," I kind of choke on my answer, I know it was a lie.

"That's good. Was there a reason you called? Not that I don't enjoy talking to you, but I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh, well okay," Should I just ask? This is my chance. Deep breath in and out. "I was just wondering if maybe you would like a do over on the coffee? I know the best place, it has great coffee and cake."

"Sure, I'd love too." I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding.

"Wait June, before you go can I ask you something? It's been bugging me for a while. I just have this feeling I know you. Have we met before?" Somehow this question is tenfolds more painful than the last. Silence goes on, the clock ticks somehow making the quiet feel even more insurmountable. I hear June swallow.

"No Daniel, we've never met before." Her voice cracks I little bit, she sounds choked up. I feel nothing but confusion and disappointment. "And I'm sorry Daniel, I just looked at my schedule. I'm very busy this week. Can we postpone the coffee?"

"Sure." My voice sounds hollow even to my own ears. The finality in her voice suggests the she has already canceled the date in her mind, she was just finding out a way to put it nicely.

**OoOoOo**

Lift, drink, swallow, repeat. The order is simple enough, and now it seems like the only thing in my life that is. If I'd never met June before, why does it hurt so damn much that she's gone?

**Thanks for reading! Can we try to get to 20 reviews for this chapter?! By the way I just wanted to say the story has over 2000 views, yuppeee. Thanks for the support!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is not an update, (winces) sorry. I would just like to thank you for sticking with my story. A special thanks to my regular reviewers Monkeysquad32, JuneprodigyTrisdivergent and a guest reviewer Trinity. This is just an announcement that my first day of high school is next week. I'm taking some pretty intense classes but I promise I won't abandon the story so please just be patient. And I would also like to say to that "special" Guest reviewer, you don't spell it like this: inless, it's unless. Don't you have spell check?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who reviewed and stuck around!**

Drink. All the colors blend together, shapes and sounds compacted into an endless whirl of brown. Time seems to have slowed, or possibly stopped entirely. I don't know for sure how long I've been here, sitting at this bar. Arms placed on it's sticky table top, the erotic lights of the dance floor pounding at my back. Drink. I don't know why this one girl made me so upset. I barely knew her. But some part of me feels likes it's missing. Like an amputee with a missing limb. Drink. I take a deep breath in, the air is thick and full of smoke and sweat. Suddenly my head hurts. It's a sharp pain cause by more than a couple drinks and loud music. It hammers in the back of my head, consistently peppering me with groan inducing hits. I rest my head on the counter top, feeling years worth of sticky spilled drinks against my forehead. Close my eyes, deep breathes, in and out. Then I remember.

**OoOoOo**

It's like my memory when I had the fever. Past and present together, until the lines of time are so blurred I don't know what's real and what's not. I remember sitting in a bar, not unlike this one. Looking out onto the dance floor, feeling as though my blood has been replaced with lead. There is a girl. She looks not unlike June, but there is a missing look in her eyes. A dullness where there should have been a spark. Never the less I go over, I smile, I act as if I'm okay. If she was June, she'd realize I'm not.

**OoOoOo**

I made it home. I can tell by the angle the sun is streaming in from the window. Somehow I must have staggered back in my inebriated state. My head pounds, the light pouring in through the only encouraging my headache to grow. Every minuscule sound is amplified a thousand times. I don't remember a lot from the previous night, only flashing lights, pounding noise that could be passed off as music, and the burning of drinks swallowed. The light is too much, it aggravates my hangover, like an ignorant fool poking a bear. Breathe in, breathe out, somehow this simple task seems laboring, restricted by the tightness in my chest. Despite everything I don't remember from last night, there is one thing I can recall clearly. I know June. I know her, maybe even loved her and she turned me away.

"Pacing again?" Eden waltzes through the door. "What has gotten to you, dear brother of mine?" He quirks an eyebrow, something he must have learned from me.

"Nothing," I grumble. I've been pacing since I woke up, as if moving my feet would help get the cogs in my brain moving again.

"Come on, who do you think you're fooling?" Eden plops himself down on the couch, making the springs squeak in protest. He's grown into a great man, no longer the kid that I had to protect. Limbs had widened, not just lengthened and suddenly his knobby knees and elbows didn't seem so awkward any more. I feel somewhat saddened by how much things have changed.

"I said nothing. Just let it go alright?" My voice sounds desperate, even to my own ears. "It's nothing, nothing important." Eden sits up straighter, placing his elbows on his knees and steeples his fingers.

"Stop with this Daniel," His eyebrows furrow. "You came back last night at two in the morning, bumping into door frames and hollering something about true love and impostors. I had to drag you to bed." He takes a pause and smiles a tiny bit, "And you puked on my slippers." His smile vanishes and his face suddenly becomes too solemn for his age. "Sit down, tell me what happened." He pats the seat beside him. "This isn't like before Daniel, you don't have to carry everything yourself." The look in his eyes, that look of pity, understanding and for some reason a little bit of guilt causes me to fall apart.

**OoOoOo**

After I'm done I'm too afraid to look at anywhere but the ground. It's humiliating how for I've fallen, bombing and assassinations have turned into blushes and angst. But it also feels good to let it all out, it feels like the glue that held me together has gone, and the pieces of me are laying on the ground, waiting for someone to build me into something new.

"Wow," Eden scratches the back of his neck, taps his fingers on his knees and refuses to meet my eye. Was I really that bad? I know it's illogical to feel so much for this one girl, but it's even harder to try and ignore these feelings.

"I must have gone insane right?" I laugh humorlessly, with a bitter aftertaste. Ruffling my now short hair with my fingers, I exhale slowly, afraid too much movement would shatter everything. "I keep feeling like I know her. Like all these feelings have been here before, just that they've been buried. And now I'm uncovering them again. I must be crazy, how could I possibly forget a person!" Eden shifts in his seat._  
_

"Daniel, the what happened before, it took a big toll on you. And you had gotten really sick." I turn to face him. What on earth was he talking about. "I wasn't suppose to tell you this, and you should definitely talk to her afterwards." He takes a deep breath. His eyes are so filled with sadness I don't know how he can contain it all.

"You've known June. You loved her." 

**Muhahaha... Plot thickens**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so I'm back! Sincere apologies for the abandonment, to be honest I think I have commitment issues. And I'm adding this author's note after a while just to let y'all know that I'm still thinking about this story and will update sometime in the *hopefully* not so distant future. Also I would really like some feed back on this chapter pweeaaase *puppy dog eyes***

I can't seem to breath. Then again I don't know how else to react. He must be joking. He has to be joking, right?

"You're joking right?" I'm in extreme distress, my palms are sweaty, my forehead is sweaty, I feel disgusting everything is sweaty. And Eden is avoiding my eyes. He's looking everywhere but at me. This means he's guilty. He's not joking.

"You're telling the truth!" Now I'm hysterical. "What do you mean? How could you not tell me, how could I forget a person? How could I forget June?" I can't keep myself still. My hands are twitching and my knee couldn't stop shaking. Why would I forget June? How is that possible? I can't seem to keep her out of my mind now, but how could I've possibly forgotten? It was one thing to forget experiences, those could always be retold by others, but to forget a person and your feelings for them that was unbelievable. I turn to look at Eden, he sat with his head in is head. I was not happy to say the least. "How could you!" I turn and face my brother. "How could you keep this from me? I thought we trusted each other, I thought we supported each other." My voice loses its anger. I sound desperate, I sound betrayed, I sound heartbroken.

"I think you should talk to June. I don't know why she did what she did, I was only trying to protect you and respect her decisions," Protect me from what a wonder? I want to ask, but at the same time I'm not sure I want to know the answer. Looking at Eden I can't help but feel lost. The war's over, the betrayal should have been over too. Except that I got betrayed by June, a girl I lov- liked, and my own brother.

I grab by jacket that's hanging on the wooden coat rack and walk out the door, slamming it so hard the entire floor shakes. Not knowing where to go I wonder the streets until I end up at the poorer areas. The buildings are derelict and feel haunted, as if hundreds of desperate eyes are staring at me from within the darken windows. A merchant is selling apples, the bruised ones, on the street as the light of the sun slowly disappears behind him. A young boy, not older than thirteen waits till the vendor's back is turned before reaching out a greedy little hand. He palms two apples, shoves them into his pocket and slips into an ally before the vendors even turns around. I can't help but smile, I use to be that kid. Scampering across allies and blending into crowds with Tess in tow. Without thinking I follow the boy down the shadow cover street. It's a dead-end and there is no one there. Smirking I look up, and on the roof are two worn shoes dangling off the edge. I pulled that trick before. Rounding the building I approach it from the opposite side. Using the pipes on the side I shimmy up, it's a lot harder than I remember, perhaps since I've gained a couple pounds since doing it last time. On the roof I can see the sun sighting, leaving a gentle darkness in its wake. The boy is sitting across the roof, crunching his apple so loudly I can hear it. I approach him carefully, humming as I go. The last thing I would want is to startle him and have him fall off the roof.

"Hey. Care to share?" I say, holding out my hand. The boy looks wearily in my direction, scanning me from head to toe then back again. I can see him taking in my jacket, made of good sturdy material and fairly new except for the worn elbows, my shoes that are clean and my leather belt.

"I think you should being sharing with me," he says with a smirk, and returns to his apple crunching. I sit next to him, crouching instead of dangling my feet. I rest my elbows on my knees and watch as the sun slowly sinks behind the horizon. Surprisingly the boy says nothing, no objection or inquiries. We stay in silence until the sun has disappeared and the only light left in the sky is the red residue of the clouds. The crunching stops, and a apple core is dropped from the roof. I watch as the boy looks at the remaining apple with hunger but keeps it in his lap, hands carefully wrapped around it, protecting it. "Aren't you gonna eat that?"

"No, I'm saving it for a friend,"

"Tell me about him," I say, curious about who a skinny little boy would put before himself. Maybe he had a Tess 2.0.

"_She _is very nice," he says, purposely drawing out the first word. "She lets me sleep in her room when it's cold outside. She sneaks me in the window, saves me leftovers when she has them." The boy smiles a little, his cheeks are a little red, his gaze a little wistful. It makes me chuckle, the way he's thinking of her when his own stomach is only half full.

"If you really want to woo her jewelry is the way to go."

"Yeah right," he scoffs. "Like I have all the notes in the world. Besides who said anything about wooing?"

"I did," I say as I reach out and remove the paperclip holding together the top of his shirt instead of a button. He gives a little protest but soon is entranced by the way my fingers curl and bend the clip. It twists into a small ring with a band on the top and bottom and small swirls in between. Looking at it I smile, an empty feeling I don't quite understand consuming me from the inside out. "You know what I don't think this is right for her, it's just a stupid paper clip." I laugh bitterly.

"No it's perfect," he smiles and snatches it out of my hand. "Now you should focus on the girl you want to woo, and don't try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes."

He dissappears over the edge of the building, scampering into the ally and melts into the shadows.

OoOoOo

I end up strolling through the streets, my hands in my pockets when I discover a piece of paper scrunched up. I unroll it and look at it in the yellow light of the street lamps. It's an address written in a feminine but strong hand, and I immediately know it's June. Not knowing what to do I head towards the address, a concoction of emotions mixing in my gut. Fear, nervousness, sadness, contentment. After an hour I stand in front of her door, the night is dark and the stars are glowing. I don't know what I'm thinking when I knock, I probably wasn't thinking at all but I do. And she opens the door. She's wearing sweatpants and a large t-shirt, her shoulder bare. Her hair is down and glistening in the moonlight. She looks surprised, looking it to my eyes she says "Day," so simply like she understands the very core of me, everything I'm made of.

So I can't help myself when I bring her lips to mine.

**I'm sorry if this sends everyone e-mail alerts, this is not a new chapter. I just felt bad not talking to you guys for a while. Please review, it's amazing motivation. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorrypleasedon'tkill me. I know this is late, I know I suck, I know you guys have rotten tomatoes ready, but enjoy the chapter anyways. It's short but lots of development. **

So I kissed her.

"Day," she murmurs, and this time it's like a wake up call. I jerk away, unsure of what I was thinking when I kissed her. Not to say it wasn't an amazing kiss, it was, slow and gentle, but that doesn't mean it was much appreciated on her end. Finally working up the courage I look into her eyes, all of a sudden it's like I'm drowning. There are so many emotions there, hope, love, but mostly sorrow. Was it me that caused the last one?

"I don't think this is a good idea," she whispers, she so close the her breath is on my face, brushing my chin.

"Why?" I ask, thanking god my voice didn't tremble. She looks away, hair cascading like a curtain in front of her eyes. She steps back. I miss her already. There's no answer and silence sits between us, the only thing missing were the chirping of crickets.

"I'm sorry, Daniel there's just too much going on in my life and..." she pauses and I can feel her grasping for words, arranging them in her head to be in a perfect sentence. "I think your life will progress better without me." That's it.

"Why. Why do you think you get to decide what's best for me? What makes me happy? You already kept me from my past, now you're going to decide my goddamn future!? I don't think so." I barge into her house, fuelled by anger and extreme indignation.

"What do you mean kept you from your past?" her mouth is in a straight line but her eyes are glistening. "Who told you?"

"Eden," I make myself comfortable on her couch. She owes me an explanation and I'm not planning to leave without it. Arranging my face into a masked expression I look up at her expectantly. June sighs and closes the door, walking and planting herself on the loveseat farthest from me. The distance hurts. And so she begins the story.

**OoOoOo**

At the end I'm silent, but somehow not surprised. I feel full and whole, something I hadn't felt in ages. June is quiet too, tears stain her cheeks but her expression never wavers, blank and closed off. Strong. Just as I know she is. We sit in silence for minutes, each lost in our own world of thoughts.

It was huge. Monumental the things I had discovered. Pieces seem to fall into place, before and after merging seamlessly into a single picture. Now that I know the past everything was coming back to me. The love I felt for June was filled with different emotions, snapshots of memories. I would do nearly everything to feel it again.

But at the same time she hurt me. She buried this part of me and didn't feel the need to resurrect it until now. Had she been planning to hide it forever? Why?

"Why?" I ask, boring my eyes to hers, trying to catch a fleeting glimpse of emotion.

"It would have been better that way. I would have been able to move past the horror of that time in my life. And you- you would have been able to move on too. It would have been better for you that way."

"Better for me?" I'm incredulous. "I kept dreaming for a time we could be together, without the war. I was happy with you! For the last couple of weeks I feel empty all the time, I only felt ok with you," pacing back and forth I gesture wildly in her direction. "I would have been more than willing to try things again. But now?" I don't know what else to say. It's like I've used up all my words and now I've run dry.

"Maybe it's better that you take some time and figure it out," she suggests. For once actually sounding like she means what she says. She ushers me towards the door and I'm more than ready to leave, I'm tired.

"Have you figured it out?" As I walk outside, into the nipping wind.

"No," Tears are dry on her face, hair falling forward, eyes red. A small bitter smile graces her lips. She looks beautiful, she looks beautiful just like I now remember. Broken, strong, beautiful.

I lean in, lips grazing her cheek, "Lets figure it out together." I can taste the salt on her cheeks as she smiles. A small laugh escapes her lips.

"Give me time to figure out myself, then I can figure out us." She softly kisses my cheek then closes the door.

I stand there for a moment, processing. When I finally turn away and walk down the street feeling surprisingly well considering what just happened. I feel full, elated and light. There was an _us._

**OoOoOo**

Laying in bed that night I decide what I needed to do. June was right, before there could be an _us_ there needed to be me. Day, plain and simple.  
**Hey guys. The sincerest apologies for my epically, the sun already died, late update. School is insane. Seriously. Please review and tell me what you thought of the kiss! And the dialogue cause I suck at dialogue, I like my characters basically mute. I hope y'all liked it. Mwa to all of you!**


End file.
